Regions
The Lord of The Rings mod uses the work of J.R.R. Tolkien to map out the great regions of Middle-earth. All the main regions are present in the correct place on a 1:20 scale with the original work. Sub biomes can replace their main region randomly to add more variation and discrepancies to the landscape. The mod uses its own biome list instead of expanding on the vanilla list. This will prevent compatibility problems and allows more different biomes than the vanilla list is limited to. Prior to , this list was limited to 256 regions in the Middle-earth dimension, but, as of January 6, 2014, Mevans has announced that he can add even more biomes to Middle-earth, should that be needed. Below is an interactive map of Middle-earth and its surrounding regions as of . Note to editors: To update the map image here, simply upload the new map to the wiki as 'MiddleEarth.png' and the template will automatically update. List of Regions Middle-earth Here's a list of all biomes defined in the mod, sorted by the mod's Biome ID number. The numbers are of no meaningful use in this context, but merely mentioned for consistency with the mod's code. Some numbers are no longer in use and referred to as dummy. These can be assigned to new biomes in future Updates. Click the link to the right to display. Note that the 'River' and 'Lake' biomes are used for all predefined rivers and lakes on the map, except for the Sea of Rhûn and the Sea of Núrnen. Utumno Click link to the right to display the Utumno biomes in the mod. 0. Utumno Biome Variants Many biomes have variants. A complete list of biome variants, and which biomes these can appear in, can be found here. Common Vegetation and Animals Many plants and are common for large areas and many biomes of Middle-earth. These types of common vegetation (excl. trees!) and common animals are listed on two separate pages that provide info on their occurence. These common species are not separately listed in the infoboxes, and described in the text of the biome pages. Vegetation and animals (and other mobs) not considered 'common' are all mentioned separately in the infoboxes of the biome pages, and sometimes also described in the page text. Fixed Mountains and Hills Aside from the randomly-generated mountains that can be found in all of the mountain biomes and many of the other biomes, there are quite a few mountains and hills. that always spawn in the same spot, regardless of the world. These hills were added both to improve the realism of the geography and to make it easier for users to build fortresses at those waypoints without having to build the hill first (which was often really challenging if cheats weren't enabled). These mountains are found at named waypoints, unless otherwise noted. ShireReckoningSunrise.png|The Shire Blue Mountains B23.png|The Blue Mountains Lindon.png|Lindon MordorView.png|Mordor Fangorn.png|Fangorn Misty Mountains B23.png|Misty Mountains Angmar.png|Angmar Hill of Dol Guldur.png|Dol Guldur Rohan armor pics.jpg|Rohan Lothlorien B26.png|Lothlórien Gondor B24.png|Gondor Mirkwood river B27.png|Mirkwood Woodland Realm B26.png|Woodland Realm Erebor.png|Erebor Dale countryside B28.png|Dale Harondor B27.2 - Desert Oaks.png|Harondor Near Harad beta 26.5|Near Harad Fertile Far harad savannah.png|Far Harad Savannah FarHaradVolcano.png|Near Harad Volcano Ocean.png|The Sea Chetwood.png|Chetwood Meneltarma.png|Meneltarma The foothills of the red mountains.jpg|Red Mountains HaradMountains better.png|Harad Mountains Forodwaith.png|Forodwaith FarHaradCloudForestDawnB25.png|Far Harad Cloud Forest Far Harad Jungle Beta 25.png|Far Harad Jungle zh:生物群系 de:Biome Category:Biomes Category:Environment